Brotherly Instincts
by bayboo20
Summary: Jay has been having nightmares lately. Kai wakes up one night to him freaking out and his brotherly instincts take over. I do not own Ninjago.
1. Chapter 1

Jay twisted in his sleep. He opened his mouth to try and scream. Nothing came out. Sweat started forming on Jay's head as he started thrashing at everything in his reach. Slowly, the young man stopped moving. With his eyes still shut tight, Jay woke up. He took a few breaths before opening one eyelid partially. He expected to see the creature from his nightmare above him. The long bony arm would be stretched out to grab Jay's neck. It's other hand holding a knife, the skin from the hand peeling and falling off. The creatures burnt and bloody body would be covered with a ripped, ragged, black cloak with red stains.

When nothing appeared in front of the frightened ninja, Jay opened both his eyes. His head and arm were hanging off the bed. The blankets were wrapped around his legs, keeping them tied together. Jay shifted his head back to his pillow and untied his legs from their prison. He looked around the shared room. Everybody else was fast asleep, or so he thought. Kai lie awake, listening to his brother's quick breaths.

Jay was parched. He sat up with his eyes fixated on the open door. _'I just need to walk out that door and down the hallway. That's it. That's all.'_

Jay continued to stare at the door. His nightmare ran through his head again. He had walked down the alleyway, trying to hunt the creature that haunted him. Cole's voice came through his earpiece, orders on what to find out about the creature. Jay felt the creature's presence behind him. The weapon in his hand was thrown out by some unknown force. Jay attempted to speak, to scream, but his voice was caught in his throat. It felt like the was choking on something but could still breath. Jay lost focus at the unfamiliar feeling of being speechless. The creature held Jay down. Thinking fast, he started kicking and hitting whatever he could, trying to make some noise so he could alert somebody. No sound came from the metal trash and lids. The creature pulled off his hood.

A small squeak emitted from Jay's mouth as he tried to stop the replay. He reached under his pillow and pulled out the keychain flashlight that have had recently purchased. Jay pressed the small button on the side and pointed it to floor next to his bed. Jay stared at the illuminated spot. His mind projected an image of an arm. This arm was gray with burnt skin and blood. The fingers were long and bony with long pointed nails at the end. The hand opened and closed, as if trying to grasp something that wasn't there. Jay knew that if he put his leg over the side of the bed, the hand would grab him, drag him away and probably kill him.

 _'No. There is nothing out to get me. I'm safe. I'm perfectly safe.'_ Jay swung his legs over the side of his bed. As soon as his feet touched the cold wood, he broke into a small run, not caring if he made any noise.

Kai sat up as Jay left. He quietly followed the younger male. Jay closed the door as he entered the kitchen. Kai peered through the little window, thankful that Jay had turned on the lights. He watched as Jay filled his cup, looking over his shoulder every few seconds. Holding his flashlight as if it were some sort of weapon, Jay sat down at the small table, his back turned to the door. Kai carefully opened the door.

"Jay. You okay?" Kai's voice came out at a whisper, one that Jay couldn't hear. Kai placed a hand on Jay's shoulder. Jay's heart practically leapt out of his chest. Acting on adrenaline, Jay sent an electrified fist straight to Kai's face. Kai fell backwards, one hand over the mark that Jay left.

"Oh my... Kai, are you okay?" Jay rushed to his friend's aid, tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. "I am so sorry. I didn't... I'm really sorry. I'm so sorry, I - "

"It's okay. It's okay, Jay. I'm fine, just a little shock, nothing big. Hush, hush, it's okay. I'm okay." Kai attempted to calm Jay down. His actions were fruitless, as Jay continued to fret about hurting his brother.

"No, it's not okay I hurt you. I was... There were... My mind... Tricks... Not... Real... It's... Monsters... Imaginary... I'm... So stupid..." Jay fell back into the chair he was sitting in. He buried his head into his crossed arms. The rest of his sentences came out muffled and a mess. Kai stood quietly and watched as Jay's shoulders jumped up and down in rapid movements as he cried. Something inside Kai flipped, like a light being turned on, and in an instant Kai had his arms wrapped around the crying boy, whispering in his ear soft 'it's okay' s and 'just let it out' s.

After a few minutes, Kai decided to attempt getting a conversation started. "Why are you in the kitchen anyway?"

"I w-was th-thirsty." Jay pointed to a blue cup, which had fallen off the table when Jay had jumped to punch Kai. Kai picked the cup up, thankful that it was one of the plastic ones from when Lloyd was a child that none of the ninja ever bothered to throw away.

"Why were you so scared when I touched your shoulder?" Kai grabbed another plastic cup from the pantry and filled both up with ice. He handed the blue cup to Jay, using his power to melt the ice so the water was nice and cold.

"It's easy to overpower somebody if you grab their shoulders." Jay took a sip of his water. "I read about it somewhere."

Kai nodded in understanding, although inside he was wondering where Jay got such a piece of information, since he never knew Jay to read nonfiction books, or read at all. He took a bit of ice in his mouth and chewed it for a few seconds before it melted. "Why would something attack you though? The only people on the Bounty are friends. And Ronin, but he's getting a ride back to his hometown. He wouldn't dare try anything."

Jay froze, the edge of his cup resting on his bottom lip. He slowly lowered the cup back to the table, his entire body trembling. "W-well ye know, s-some enemy of some sort could have s-snuck aboard -"

"The security system would have gone off. Jay, I'm not an idiot. I know about the nightmare you had. You were practically attacking your bed. What's really wrong?"

Tears formed in Jay's eyes as he thought about all the nightmares and "hallucinations". Kai immediately fell to Jay's side, his arms wrapped around him like an older brother protecting his younger sibling. Which is exactly what Kai was doing. The more Jay sobbed, the tighter Kai wrapped his arms around him. Eventually, Jay's breathing slowed and the sobs were reduced to hiccups. "All better now?" Kai asked.

Jay nodded his head softly. "I-I'm sorry Kai. It's-s j-just..."

"No, shush, it's all right. You don't need to talk. It's okay. I'm sorry from asking."

"No, I want to talk about it. Maybe then it'll go away." Jay took a few breaths and a couple sips from his cup. "Okay, so about two months ago I started seeing these, monster-creature-things. But the thing is, I didn't actually see them. If I stare at a certain spot, I can see people or animals or creatures in my head. So it's like I'm seeing two different screens at the same time. Kind-of like when you're little and you see your imaginary friend but you don't actually see them, you just make them up in your head."

Kai nodded his head in understanding. He sat down in the chair next to Jay and tried to wrap his head around a few words. ' _Two months! He's been like this for two months!'  
_  
Jay continued with his monologue when Kai offered no words. "The nightmares only started about a month - five weeks ago. I'd get so scared that I wouldn't leave my bed until the morning because I was convinced that the monsters would get me."

"That explains the excessive sheet washing. I just thought you were spilling some oil or something from one of your inventions."

Jay's cheeks blushed to a dark red. "Y-yeah. I purchased this flashlight," Jay held up the blue keychain flashlight for Kai to see, "so that I would feel safer when I got out of bed at night."

The two sat in quiet for a few minutes. Jay drank -chugged- the water from his cup. Once it was empty, Kai passed his cup over to Jay, which he also chugged. "What if we boarded up the bottom of our beds?"

Jay shot Kai a puzzling look. "What do you mean?"

"To help with your nightmares and stuff. If we board up the bottom of our beds then the boogeyman or whatever can't crawl out from underneath them."

"But we put stuff under our beds. Where are we going to place that stuff?"

Kai gave a shrug. "We'll put in drawers under our beds then. At night we'll close the drawers so that the monsters or whatever can't come and get you."

Jay just stared at Kai. Different thoughts were running through his head. The longer he thought about Kai's plan, the tighter his chest felt. Jay's body went ice cold, except for his chest, which was burning like a sinner in hell. His heart felt like it was tied up with some rope and his brain was pulling it tighter and tighter. Kai's protective instincts perked up when Jay's breathing became short, quick breaths. He grabbed Jay's cup and filled it up with more water, practically slamming it down on the table next to his now shaking friend.

 _Boarding up the beds would be nice. But what will the others think? Cole and Lloyd will laugh at me and call me a baby. Zane will just tell me that I'm being an idiot. Nya... No wonder Nya had thoughts about dating somebody else. I'm just a cowardly idiot._ Jay was shocked out of his internal thoughts when Kai placed a blanket around his shoulders. He turned around to face his brother and was greeted with a hug.

"Kai, please stop hugging me. You're too warm."

Kai pulled away from Jay. "Sorry. It's just... I can't stand to see you like this. You're my brother, and brother sharpens brother." Kai lowered his voice to a whisper. "I think. I'm just really tired and have no actual idea about what I'm saying."

Jay gave a small smile. He finished off the water in the cup in front of him and stood up, his flashlight in one hand and his other holding the blanket around his shoulders. "Let's go to bed then. Sensei is going to come into our room in," Jay glanced over at the clock on the oven, "four hours. We don't want to be tired during sunrise exercises."

"Yeah, true. Hey, um, Jay?"

"Yeah Kai."

"You're flashlight. Do you want me to hold it, or maybe use my powers?" Kai pointed to Jay's hand, which was turning white at the knuckles from how tightly he was holding the flashlight.

Jay gave a friendly - but quivering- smile to Kai. His hold on the flashlight tightened -if that was even possible-, his index finger tapping against the on button. "No thank you Kai. I think I got it."

"All right, but you're going to the bathroom before we head back to bed. I don't want to have another load of laundry to do tomorrow."

Jay's cheeks blushed a darker red than before. "I-I'm not going to pee the bed Kai. I promise."

"Don't care. I don't want to take any chances." Kai put the cups in the sink for Zane to wash when he woke to make breakfast in the morning, not caring that he would get yelled at.

Jay said nothing as Kai pushed him out of the kitchen and into the hallway, turning off the light as he left the room. The blue ninja huddled closer to his friend as they were engulfed by darkness. He turned around in all direction, shining his flashlight in every crook and nanny. When Kai opened the bathroom door, Jay shined the flashlight into the darkness and quickly turned the light on. After a quick argument with Kai over whether or not Kai should have the flashlight in case the monsters come (Kai insisted he could use his powers, but Jay wouldn't have it, so Kai folded and held onto the flashlight) Jay finally used the restroom. Before walking out, he looked into the mirror, a mistake on his part.

He was just checking his reflection, seeing how bad the bags under his eyes were. His brain was on autopilot, and his eyes were bouncing back and forth like a tennis ball instead of focused on his reflection. Jay's eyes froze when he shall the reflection of the shower, the curtain drawn so you couldn't see the tile behind. His brain was playing tricks on him again, since he kept thinking of the shower curtain being pushed to the side as something stepped out of the shower. The thing kept changing forms, since Jay's brain couldn't figure out what scared him the most. Finally, it settled on a copy of Jay. Jay's eyes widened as he put the pieces together. There was a tale that if you saw your double, it was a sign of death. Shaking his head, Jay tried to get the thought out of his head. He turned his attention to the other side of the mirror. The door behind Jay cracked open a little bit. Jay froze in horror, his breathing was speeding up again. A million and one thoughts were running through his brain, his stomach started to feel uncomfortably warm, like some little men had started a fire to keep warm and planning on stabbing him for the inside out. He continued to swallow the spit in his mouth, although it felt like swallowing a ping pong whole.

The door continued to open, Jay could clearly see a hand, a normal looking one. Whatever was opening the door could clearly see Jay's face through the mirror, and stopped moving. Jay closed his eyes and bent his head down, preparing for an attack.

"Jay? It's me, Kai." Jay opened his eye and looked back at the mirror. Sure enough, Kai was standing in the doorway, one hand on the door and the other held out toward Jay, the flashlight trapped between his index and middle fingers. "Jay are you okay?"

Jay turned around to face Kai, relieved that it was his friend and he wouldn't get hurt. "I'm fine Kai. Thanks for asking," Jay lied through his teeth, his voice neutral but with forced words. "I was wondering if we could not mention what happened tonight to the others.

Kai looked unconvinced. He was sure that Jay wasn't telling him the truth, but decided not to pry so that he wouldn't be a sobbing mess again. "I won't tell the guys. I promise."

Jay let out a sigh at these words. He wouldn't be able to stand it if the others found out that he was slowly going insane. Unfortunately, his relief was short-lived. "But I'm going to tell, Sensei. He has a right to know about your mental health, especially if it could interfere with something during a mission."

"Fine," Jay stated, his voice filled with the same annoyance and reluctance a teenage girl would give her parents. "Anything else you want to spring on me unexpectedly?"

Kai gave a sly smile. "I'm carrying you to your bed."

Jay barely had time to react before Kai swiped him off his feet and placed him over his shoulder. Kai turned off the light to the bathroom, but didn't bother using the flashlight. Jay was going to put up with a fight, but instead choose to bury his head into Kai's hair, so that he wouldn't have to look into the darkness, because you know what they say, out of sight out of mind.

The walk back to the bedroom was short, although it felt like an eternity for Jay. Once they entered the room, Kai placed Jay on his bed before grabbing something from underneath his own. After he found what he was looking for, Kai walked back over to Jay, who had burrowed himself under his covers completely except for his head. "This is Roderich. He's going to keep you safe from the monsters by fighting them off while you sleep."

Kai held up a teddy bear. It was dressed in somewhat fancy clothes that had obviously seen better days, since they were held together with different color stitching and the sleeves were different lengths. One of the eyes had fallen out was replaced with a button that was lying around, since whoever repaired the bear felt it wasn't necessary to bother matching anything. The fur of the bear had worn down and was not as fluffy as it had once been.

Jay hesitantly reached for the bear, convinced that just breathing on it would cause it to break. Once he placed his hand around one of the arms, Jay pulled the bear in for a tight hug, surprised at how durable the stuffed animal was. Kai placed Jay's flashlight back underneath his pillow. He pulled the blanket back up to Jay's shoulders, since it had fallen down when Jay reached for the bear. Jay's eyes drooped a bit, the lack of sleep finally catching up to him. He watched mindlessly as Kai walked over to Lloyd's bed, where the owner of the bed was sleeping, his torso and head hanging off the bed and resting on the wooden floor, while his feet were propped up against the wall. Kai bent down to help Lloyd fix his position, since he was worried about the young man getting a back-ache in the morning,

"Don't touch me," Lloyd grumbled. Kai was taken aback by the phrase, since he was positive that Lloyd was in a deep sleep. Ignoring his request, Kai picked up Lloyd's limp body and placed it in the correct sleeping position. "I said don't touch me."

Before Kai had a chance to move, a fist collided with his face, hitting the cheek opposite the one Jay punched. Kai's eyes grew wide at the action. He backed away a few steps. Lloyd gave no indication of caring or knowing about what just happened and rolled over so his back was facing Kai. Jay gave a small chuckle. "Try explaining that in the morning."

Kai turned to shoot a glare at Jay, but he was already asleep by the time Kai turned around. Rolling his eyes, Kai made his way to his bed, where he was careful not to lie down on his sides for fear that he would hit one of the two bruises now forming on his cheeks. Soon after lying down, Kai fell into a peaceful sleep, all the worries he had disappearing from his mind for a few hours.


	2. Chapter 2

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Sensei Wu had walked into the ninja's room with his gong, banging it to awaken the remainder students. "Rise and shine."

Kai groaned and rolled over, placing a pillow on his head to block out the noise. He fell back asleep, tired after what happened last night. Lloyd and Jay reluctantly pulled themselves out of bed. A quick glance at Zane and Cole's bed told them that the two were already awake.

"Since Kai doesn't feel the need to listen to me, you two can figure out a way to wake him up. At this, the two sleepy ninja perked up.

"Can we do anything?" Lloyd asked, his eyes were filled with mischief.

Sensei Wu nodded his head, "I'd prefer if you didn't use your elemental powers though. You boys have been getting a bit reliant on those."

"Yes Sensei."

Sensei Wu walked out of the room. He stopped at the doorway and spoke over his shoulder, "Oh, and don't forget to wake Nya. It seems that she and her brother share some of the same traits."

"Yes Sensei."

Once their teacher left, Jay and Lloyd turned to face each other. The two shared a knowing smile. Lloyd was the one to break the silence. "Plan c?"

"Plan c," Jay answered, nodding his head in agreement.

"All right, you go check to see if we have any water balloons and I'll go find the bucket," Lloyd informed Jay. Jay nodded again and ran to the kitchen, where Zane was making toast.

"Good morning Jay. Are you hungry?"

"No thanks Zane," Jay shuffled through the junk drawer. "Do you know where the water balloons are?"

Zane eyed his brother suspiciously. "No, I cannot say that I have. Why do you ask?"

Jay let out a little laugh. "Sensei asked Lloyd and me to wake up Kai."

Zane only nodded his head slowly. Common sense told him that something bad was going to happen. "Very well. Do be careful though. Kai is not the best person in the morning."

"Yeah, I know." Jay grabbed a plastic bag from the bottom of the junk drawer. He gave a small cheer when he discovered it was the missing water balloons. "Do you know where Cole keeps his stash of whipped cream?"

"Cole has a stash of whipped cream?" Zane raised an eyebrow at the new information. "I was not aware of this."

Jay's face went pale once he realized his mistake. "N-no. He doesn't have a stash of whipped cream. I said a stash of... of... uh... hipped ream. Yeah, hipped ream. And, uh, I think I just heard my name called. Bye Zane!"

Jay ran out of the room at a speed that could almost top Turner's record. Zane shook his head sadly at Jay's pathetic excuse, but chose to ignore it, since half of what came out Jay's mouth never really made any sense. He decided to strike up a conversation with Pixal when Lloyd ran into the room with a metal bucket in hand.

"Hey Zane!" Lloyd placed his bucket in the sink, pushing the cups from last night onto the counter, where they rolled to the floor.

"Good morning Lloyd. Is that bucket going to be used to wake up Kai?" Zane bent down to pick up the plastic cups, careful not to bang his head as Lloyd picked the full bucket out of the sink.

"Yep." Lloyd grabbed the ice cube tray out of the freezer. "Are you making cinnamon toast?"

"Of course. Would you like some?" Zane made his way over to the counter, careful to avoid the water droplets that fell on the floor when Lloyd dumped the ice cubes into the bucket.

Lloyd filled up the ice crude tray again and held it out toward Zane, silently asking if he would freeze the water. "When I get back. Oh, and can you add the melted chocolate chips like you did last time? It was delicious."

"I can try, but I do not believe that we have any chocolate chips," Zane replied, hesitantly freezing the water.

Lloyd quickly dumped the ice cubes into the bucket and threw the tray onto the counter, much to Zane's dismay. Lloyd grabbed the bucket and quickly, but carefully, ran toward their shared room. Over his shoulder, he called, "Cole has a stash in a secret compartment behind the spaghetti. The code is cake."

Zane turned to the cabinet where he placed the noodles. He opened the door and scanned the shelves for the spaghetti noodles. They were on the bottom shelf, located under the Mac-n-cheese (which Lloyd insisted were noodles, despite Zane's logical protests). Carefully, Zane pulled out all the boxes. He saw the outline of a door and a padlock on it. Zane turned the padlock letters so that it spelled out 'cake'. Opening the door, Zane let out a sigh at the discovery that, not only were their chocolate chips, but Cole had also stuffed a variety of other cake ingredients inside the secret compartment.

"Hey Zane, do you know why Lloyd was laughing evilly and carrying a bucket when he passed me?" Cole walked into the kitchen, stopping after only a few feet because of the water on the floor.

Zane turned toward his ghost brother. A look of disbelief and disappointment plaster on his face. "Cole. Why is there a secret compartment filled with cake ingredients in the cabinet?"

Cole looked around the room, hoping to find some means of escape. "Well, uh, you see... You don't know about the whipped cream, do you?"

"Jay mentioned it earlier when he was in here getting water balloons." Zane answered nonchalantly.

Cole let out a string of cuss words. He turned to walk out the door and avoid Zane's question entirely when Jay and Lloyd came running in straight through Cole. This time, they were both completely dressed, with running shoes on their feet instead of the usual barefoot.

"What are you two doing?" Cole asked. Jay and Lloyd ignored the questioned and instead raided the kitchen and cabinets, obviously looking for something. Zane stared at the mess with a panicked expression. But quickly turned to anger when Lloyd grabbed the last stick of butter and Jay grabbed a non-stick spray bottle and oil. What they were going to be used for was far from what Zane wanted to think about at the moment

"We'll clean up when we get back!" Jay yelled over his shoulder as he and Lloyd ran through Cole again and out the door.

"If we make it back," Lloyd called, laughing at what the two had planned.

Cole and Zane were left in the kitchen, which had been trashed during the raid. Zane's eye was twitching, which was not really a good sign. Cole backed away slowly, still uncomfortable with the fact that people can run through him now.

"Stay where you are. I will deal with you when I get back." Zane's voice was neutral, but Cole could tell he was upset. He carefully stepped to the side to let Zane pass through. Once Cole was alone, he turned to face the kitchen. He carefully snuck over to that noodle cabinet, avoiding the droplets of water. Concentrating, Cole pushed the secret door closed, changed the code, and placed all the boxes back where they belong.

"What compartment filled with cake ingredients?"

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Back in the Ninja's bedroom. Lloyd and Jay were setting up plan c. Jay was creating a slippery path of butter and oil from Kai's bed to Nya's door, which was closed and locked. Lloyd had set up the whipped cream filled water balloons in a pillow case on Kai's nightstand. The ice in the bucket had not melted yet, which meant it was going to be nice and cold when he poured it on Kai's head.

"The balloons are set, right?" Jay asked, coming back into the room.

"Yep. The path set?" Jay nodded his head and climbed on top of the nightstand. He held the pillow case filled with balloons in his hands, ready to flip it over and dump it on Kai's head. Lloyd picked up the bucket and held it by the rim. He made eye contact with Jay and mouthed 'one, two...'

"THREE!" Both boys shouted at the same time. Jay flipped the pillow case upside down and dropped the whipped cream water balloons. Kai's eyes flew open after the first few balloons hit his face. He quickly closed them before any of the balloons could do damage. Once he knew the bombard of whipped cream was over, he opened his eyes again, only to have a bucket of cold water thrown in his face. Almost immediately, Kai jumped from his seat to attack whoever threw the water.

Unfortunately, when Jay had dropped the balloons, a few had hit the floor and created an unplanned slippery spot. When Lloyd had thrown the water, he started running, but slipped on the whipped cream and sent the metal bucket flying. As Kai jumped forward, his head collided with the bucket, knocking him backwards for a few seconds. Jay and Lloyd took this as their chance to escape and started running. Kai recovered from getting hit in the head and soon followed after. However, because of the slippery path Jay had made, Kai slid along the floor of the hallway and straight into Nya's locked door. The bump had caused Nya to wake up and walk outside to see what had happened, which is where she found her brother lying in a heap on the floor.

"Oh my Overlord! Are you okay Kai?" Nya bent down to help her brother up. He gladly took her hand, pulling himself to his feet.

"Tell the truth. How bad does it look?" Kai asked. Nya was unsure of how to respond. For starters, her brother had twin bruises in his cheeks, probably from a punch or two. His forehead was red and starting to bruise in the center. And to top it off, he was covered in whipped cream.

"You look," Nya decided it was just the best to tell the truth, "Awful. Absolutely one-hundred percent awful."

Kai gave his sister a thanks-for-making-me-feel-better-about-myself-not look. He sighed and looked at the ground.

"But look at the bright side, you weren't tarred and feathered like Cole was when he slept in," Nya pointed out, reminding Kai of the punishment Cole had faced from Lloyd and Jay when he spent all night reading and ended up waking up late the next morning.

Kai gave his sister a small smile. "Well, when you put it like that, I guess this isn't so bad. At least I can wash whipped cream out of my hair better than I can tar."

"Glad you can see it in a pos-"

"I'm going to need your help getting revenge, meet me after sunrise exercise." Kai ran back to his room, jumping around so he could avoid the slippery path.

Nya gave a sigh and leaned her head against the doorway. She glanced at the digital clock sitting in her room. A green 6:27 blinked at her. Nya shut her eyes tight and shook her head. "It's too early for this."

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Sunrise exercise had taken place a bit after sunrise. The ninja would have questioned their Sensei on why it was so late, but because of the hectic morning, decided to just be thankful that they had time to fully wake up.

Ronin had woken up after sunrise exercise was over. He was on the way to the dining room when he was stopped by Cole and Zane. Cole looked fine but Zane was covered in different types of food.

"I wouldn't go on there if I was you," Cole warned, pointing to the door of the dining room. Zane nodded his head in agreement.

"Com' on. How bad can it be?" Ronin pushed past the two ninja. He pushed the door open and froze at the sight in front of him. The walls were covered in cinnamon. The table and floor had spilt milk all over it. And to top things off, the four ninja that were standing in the room were covered in cereal and toast bits, still throwing food at each other.

The former thief closed the door quickly. "On second thought, I think I've lost my appetite."

"Hello Sensei," Zane said, bringing Cole and Ronin's attention away from the dining room.

"Hello Zane, how are you this morning?"

"I am fine."

"That's good. Have any of you seen Kai or Lloyd?"

All three males pointed at the dining room. Sensei Wu raised an eyebrow at the action.

"Do I wish to know what is going on in there?"

"Nope!"

"No!"

"Not at all Sensei."

"Very well." Sensei Wu walked to the door and knocked softly. The sound of chairs scraping against the ground could be heard. Behind Wu, Cole and Ronin had run off, saying something about not wanting to see the mess. Zane stayed, anxiety filled his heart as he thought about the cleaning that would have to be done to get the room back in eating order by lunch.

The door was thrown open by a very dirty Nya. Pieces of cereal clung to her hair and her ninja suit was covered in bits of toast and cinnamon. Her face had milk and chocolate dripping down her cheeks to her chin. She rubbed her eye, trying to stay awake. At the same time, she was trying to regulate her breathing and stop laughing. "Yes?"

Sensei Wu was taken back at the appearance of the water ninja. He glanced over at Zane, who was also shocked by the way Nya looked. Turning back to Nya, he asked, "Are Kai and Lloyd in there?"

Nya gave a small chuckle and called over her shoulder, "Kai, Lloyd, Sensei wants to see you."

Sensei Wu and Zane turned their attention to the scene behind Nya. The room looked worse than when Ronin took a peek. The picture frame was hanging onto the wall by a thread, which would soon break if anything else was thrown at it. The chairs lie in random spots on the ground, thankfully none of them were broken. Plates, bowls, and cups lay upside down or on their sides. Zane let out the breath he was holding when he discovered they were all from the plastic set they bought a long time ago. Lloyd, Kai, and Jay all stood in one corner of the room, milk dripping from their hair. Their suits were soaked and had bits of food all over them. In Kai's hand was a glass of orange juice, which somehow survived the whole food war. He had his arm wrapped around Lloyd's neck, not to choke him but keep him from running off. Jay was laughing to hard to listen to Lloyd's cries of help. Kai held the glass above his head, ready to spill it on top of the green ninja.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kai spotted Sensei Wu standing in the doorway. He immediately let go of Lloyd and chugged the orange juice. Jay noticed this and turned his attention to where Kai was looking. Lloyd, on the other hand, took it upon himself to launch a piece of toast at Kai's face. Kai's attention was torn away from his teacher. He wiped the toast off his face and pounced on Lloyd, knocking the both of them onto the ground. Jay backed away from the two, watching as Kai pinned Lloyd down and started tickling him.

Sensei Wu maneuvered around the food on the ground and made his way to the three boys. He lifted his bamboo staff and smacked it on Kai's head.

"Ow!" Kai moved off of Lloyd, rubbing the back of his head. Lloyd sat up and looked at his uncle. The laughter he had was dying down.

"H-hey Uncle Wu."

"Hello Lloyd. If I may ask, what happened?"

"Oh, we were sitting together and eating breakfast when Kai and Lloyd got into a debate about..." Jay paused to think for a moment. "Honestly, I don't even remember. But then um, Kai? No, Lloyd, maybe. I think it was Cole actually. Anyway, somebody threw some food at somebody and then we got into a food fight." Jay surveyed the damage done to the room. "We're going to have to clean up, aren't we?"

Sensei Wu nodded his head. "Except for Lloyd. You have a doctor's appointment. We'll be stopping in a couple minutes. Go clean yourself up."

Lloyd paled at the news. He gulped down he lump in his throat and spoke in a quivering voice. "Can we cancel the doctor's appointment? I have to help clean up the mess I made. Besides I'm not even sick."

One cue, Lloyd let out a huge sneeze. Sensei Wu only pointed to the exit. Lloyd trudged out onto the hallway and into the bathroom.

"What did you need me for Sensei?" Kai asked.

"I need to speak with you about something in private."

Jay let out a little laugh. He sang, "Kai's in trouble, Kai's in trouble."

Kai grabbed Jay's ankle and pulled it out from underneath him. Jay fell on his butt and let out a little ow.

"Meanie"

Kai just rolled his eyes and stood up. He and Sensei Wu left the room. Nya and Zane had disappeared from their positions. The bathroom door was open, so Lloyd had to have been done with his shower. Sensei Wu opened the door to his room when they were stopped by Lloyd.

"Something's wrong with the engine. A leak or something. We've landed just outside of town. It's going to take at least a week to fix, maybe two."

"Hmm... And you're not just saying this to get out of your doctor appointment?"

Lloyd shook his head, his hair sending water droplets everywhere. "No uncle."

A new voice sounded behind him. "Great, because we're going now."

Lloyd turned around to face his mother. He sent a pleading face to her, but she just grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. Sensei Wu motioned for Kai to enter his room.

"What is it you want to talk to me about?" Kai asked.

"I'd like to talk about last night. You - Are you wearing makeup?"

Kai nodded and then put a hand to his face. When he pulled it back it had concealer in it. "Yeah, I had received a few injuries quite recently. Just covering them up. So about last night..."

Kai told Sensei Wu the story of how he found Jay and the conversation they had. Sensei Wu nodded his head along with the story.

"I'll speak with Jay in a bit. In the mean time, I think you should go to the store with Nya."

"To get the materials to board up the beds."

"That, and you need your own makeup. Nya is a few shades darker then you and it stands out when you use her makeup."

Kai's cheeks blushed at the comment. He was only using Nya's makeup because he accidentally messed up his own. Nevertheless, he went to wash up to go to the store with his sister. He stopped by the dining room to ask Zane what he needed groceries wise. Jay had flipped him the finger before he left, since he was stuck cleaning in his still dirty outfit. Kai only laughed.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **A.N.: Here is another chapter.**

 **1). I am aware that the character might be OOC and I will try to fix that but I mean, have you seen Lloyd? He changes every season.**

 **2). I'm sorry if this chapter feels different then the first. I fell sick right after posting the first. Of course, I wrote this while sick. (That and my writing style changes a lot.)**

 **3). (To those who also read** ** _Childhood Memories_** **) I will be updating one story each week, since BETA and I both have a lot of homework and I don't want to overload BETA with too many stories.**

 **Have a nice night/day.**


End file.
